Haru Estia
''Haru Estia (하루 에스티아) is a warm-hearted girl who lost everything the day the void opened. She uses revenge as her source of power. She's represented as a very powerful Soulworker and cares deeply about her friends. DESCRIPTION ''Website The warm-hearted Haru lost everything she held dear. But don’t be fooled by that shy and timid exterior. Deep inside her burns a flame fueled by her lust for revenge. Her dutiful soul forged the noble yet deadly Soulum Sword that has become her one true companion. In-Game On the happiest day of her life, Haru's world is suddenly torn asunder when the Great Void devours her family. In shock, she swears revenge and in doing so unleashes her SoulForce. Haru wields her sword with a fiery blend of guilt and atonement. PERSONALITY Warm-hearted, caring, and kind. Haru always looks out for others, especially other Soulworkers, and wants to use her powers to save the remaining people threatened by the Void crisis. She has a tendency to be shy and timid, often becoming flustered easily when complimented. But Haru can also be very courageous, a fire for revenge continuously being fueled inside of her. She cares deeply for Stella, often holding her hand to comfort her, and Lilly, always wanting her to be a bit more careful while fighting. BACKGROUND Even when she was young, Haru has always wanted to help people. She always chased after her dreams, passing medical school with high grades and brilliance. However, when she was a young girl, her father died in a freak accident, and her mother had to raise her alone. One day, she came rushing home to show her mother her grades and tell her how she succeeded, when suddenly a gigantic vortex opened up right in front of her, her house being ripped apart by the force. Her surroundings collapsed around her while the void raged in front of her. Haru looked for her mother, but was faced with the unbearable sight of her mother's body, lifeless in front of her. Screaming and crying, she tried her best to push away the debris, lacking the strength to do so. It was then that the void swallowed her up. She lands near Rucco Town, where a small ghost of a girl tells her to follow her, which is how Miriam finds her. She then uses her newfound powers as a Soulworker to save people from the unimaginable crisis of the void. ATTACKS ACTIVE * First Strike * Pierce Step * Spin Cutter * Blow Up * Blade Quake * Blade Wall * Power Slash * Leap Attack * Arena Rush * Flash Step * Cross Strike * Wind Break * Blade Shower PASSIVE * Vengeful Sword * Endless Struggle * Basic Attack Mastery * Special Ability Mastery * Emergency Dodge * Rising Roll * Dash * Rising Attack * Dash Attack * Special Dodge * Special Dodge Attack STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES STRENGTHS * Easiest Character to Play * Reasonable base HP * High burst damage and AOE * Decent Special Attack break rate and good SG management * Helps by increasing ally attack power WEAKNESSES * Not strong in any single category * No way to heal herself or maintain health on her own. Category:Characters Category:Soulworker Category:Haru